desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Bakula
'Scott Bakula '''is an American actor. He portrays the role of Trip Weston. Biography Career Bakula was born in St. Louis, Missouri, the son of Sally and Stewart J. Bakula, a concert pianist/lawyer of Czech descent.He graduated from Kirkwood High School in Kirkwood, Missouri, in 1973. During high school, he was active in soccer, tennis, and theatre. Also during high school, he had the lead roles in Godspell and Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat at First Presbyterian Church in Kirkwood. He also played Tevye in an Independent Theatre Production of Fiddler on the Roof at Kirkwood High. Bakula attended college at the University of Kansas until his sophomore year. He was a member of Phi Gamma Delta while attending the University. Bakula left college to pursue acting, having been cast in the leading role in a national tour of ''Godspell. The tour was canceled before it began and he soon moved to New York. Shortly after, he was cast in a dinner theater production of Shenandoah in North Carolina. In 1983, Bakula, having previously appeared as a standby, made his Broadway debut playing Joe DiMaggio in Marilyn: An American Fable. His television debut came in commercials for Canada Dry and for de-caffeinated Folgers coffee. He appeared in an off Broadway production, Three Guys Naked from the Waist Down. His performance in the Broadway musical Romance/Romance, starring him and Alison Fraser and subsequent Tony Award nomination helped Bakula win the lead role opposite Dean Stockwell in the critically acclaimed television series Quantum Leap. In this science fiction series, Bakula played the time traveler Dr. Sam Beckett, who was trapped by a malfunction of his time machine to correct things gone wrong in the past. His performance in this program would earn him a Golden Globe award (along with three nominations) and four Emmy nominations for Best Actor as well as five consecutive Viewers For Quality Television Awards for Best Actor in a Quality Drama Series. As Jonathan Archer in Star Trek: Enterprise, Bakula played the captain of Earth's first long-range interstellar ship. In 2006, he reprised the role of Archer for the Star Trek Legacy PC and Xbox 360 video games as a voiceover. Bakula starred in the musical Shenandoah, a play which also provided his first professional theatrical role in 1976, at Ford's Theatre, in 2006. Bakula is heard singing "Pig Island" on Sandra Boynton's children's CD Philadelphia Chickens, which is labeled as being "For all ages except 43." Some of Bakula's other musical appearances include the Hollywood Bowl in 1996 and 2004, Carnegie Hall, a benefit performance of Stephen Sondheim's Anyone Can Whistle in 1995, and the Kennedy Center Honors in 1993 and 2003, in honor of Sondheim and Carol Burnett, respectively. Scott Bakula said that he might be starring as Sam in a Quantum Leap film as stated in TV Guide Magazine along with Dean Stockwell. At Comic Con 2010, he announced that a script was being worked on and that while he would be in the movie, he would not be in the main role. Bakula performed various songs from his career for a one-night-only performance entitled An Evening with Scott Bakula at Sidney Harman Hall on January 18, 2008, as a benefit for the restoration of the historic Ford's Theater. Bakula had three appearances in 2008. He appeared as Atty. Jack Ross in an episode of Boston Legal, "Glow in the Dark", which aired on February 12, 2008 on the ABC network.From March 4 - April 20 he starred as Tony Hunter in the world premiere of Dancing In The Dark at The Old Globe in San Diego, California. Dancing in the Dark is based on the 1950s movie The Band Wagon, which starred Fred Astaire and Cyd Charisse. Bakula appeared as the character Chris Fulbright in the five episode run of the Tracey Ullman sketch comedy series State of the Union on Showtime. Bakula appeared in the 2009 dark comedy film The Informant! as Brian Shepard, an FBI agent working with the title character, Mark Whitacre, (played by Matt Damon). In April 2009, Bakula began a recurring role on the TV show Chuck as Stephen Bartowski, the eponymous character's long lost father. From July 31 to August 2, 2009, he starred as Nathan Detroit in three performances of Guys and Dolls at Hollywood Bowl. Beginning in December 2009, Bakula began appearing as Terry, one of the three lead characters, along with Ray Romano (Joe) and Andre Braugher (Owen), in TNT's hour long comedy/drama Men of a Certain Age. In 2011, he performed a voice cameo in the film Source Code as a slight nod to his character on Quantum Leap, with his catchphrase of "Oh, boy." Also in 2011, Bakula appeared in the feature length documentary The Captains. In the film, which was written and directed by William Shatner, Bakula is interviewed by the original Star Trek captain about his life and career leading up to his performances as Captain Jonathan Archer in Star Trek: Enterprise. In the movie Shatner interviews Bakula at his ranch in California where the pair ride horses and discuss the pitfalls that come with a career in television. In September 2011, Bakula starred in Terrible Advice by Saul Rubinek at the Menier Chocolate Factory. Filmography *''I-Man'' (1986) *''Gung Ho (TV Series)'' (1986) *''My Sister Sam'' (1 episode 1986) *''Designing Women'' (1986–1988) *''Matlock'' (2 episodes 1987) *''Eisenhower and Lutz'' (1988) *''Quantum Leap'' (1989–1993) *''Sibling Rivalry'' (1990) *''Necessary Roughness (1991)'' *''Mercy Mission: The Rescue of Flight 771'' (1993) see Air New Zealand Flight 103 *''Color of Night'' (1994) *''A Passion to Kill'' (1994) *''Nowhere to Hide'' TV movie (1994) *''Murphy Brown'' (14 episodes 1994–1996) *''The Invaders'' (mini-series)(1995) *''Lord of Illusions'' (1995) *''The Bachelor's Baby'' CBS movie-of-the-week (1996) *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (1996) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Major League: Back to the Minors'' (1998) *''NetForce'' (1999) *''American Beauty'' (1999) *''Above Suspicion'' (2000) *''In the Name of the People (2000)'' *''Life as a House (2001)'' *''What Girls Learn Lifetime original movie (2001)'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001–2005) *''Papa's Angels'' (2000) *''The Trial of Old Drum'' (2000) – George Graham Vest *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (3 episodes, 2 in 2006, 1 in 2009) *''Blue Smoke'' Lifetime original movie (2007) *''American Body Shop'' (1 episode, 2007) *''Boston Legal'' (1 episode, 2008) *''State of the Union'' (5 episodes, 2008) *''The Informant!'' (2009) *''Chuck'' (8 episodes, 2009–2010) *''Men of a Certain Age'' (2009–2011) *''Source Code'' (2011) (voice cameo) *''The Captains'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2012) Category:Guest Cast